


Slithering Secret

by DeceptionsMistriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptionsMistriss/pseuds/DeceptionsMistriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of hiding as a little lion, it was time for the snake in the grass to show its self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work. I am also on Fanfiction, under the same name.

To who ever finds this bit of parchment,

Dumbledore is not the wizard hat you think you know. Be forewarned. My birth name is Harry James Potter. For sixteen years Dumbledore had known what has gone on at my so called ‘home’. I have been abused, both verbally and physically, starved, and beaten by my so called ‘family’.The blood wards were why he claimed i must stay there every single horrid summer that i was not in school. Well guess what, I read up on them. Blood wards only work if there is even the tiniest bit of love by anyone in that house for me. THERE NEVER WAS! I was never safe there, from Voldemort OR my muggle family! But every year he insisted that I stayed there, and every year there, their treatment of me just got worse.

It has became aware to me that Dumbledore has been bribing the entire Weasley family minus Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, to be my friends. Those mentioned, minus Charlie and Percy, had no clue. Percy and Charlie were spelled silent of this atrocious act. He also paid Hermione Granger to befriend me and spy and report to him my actions as well, also using my own money. Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from me since the moment my parents were murdered. He locked up my godfather, knowing that he was not the one who betrayed my parents’ most important secret, just to keep me under his thumb, to keep an eye on his precious ‘tool’. He manipulated me into thinking that slytherins were all evil, corrupt, monsters, never to be believed or trusted., when in actuality, it was the other way around. I was supposed to be placed in Slytherin by the sorting hat, but by Albus Dumbledore’s manipulations, I told the sorting hat not to put me there, anywhere but there.

From the moment my parents died, he has been heavily suppressing my powers and my inheritance. He has been stunting my powers so i would not overthrow him.

The time has come for thing to change. I have written this letter to inform you that by the time you find this, I will be gone. I will not be used as a weapon any more. I will not bow to his rule.

Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action, and The Chosen One is no more.

I sealed the piece of parchment with a bit of red wax and pressed the potter crest ring into the cooling wax, charming the parchment to become invisible to anyone until noon the next day and placed it to rest upon the pillow. I then drew the curtains shut on the bed afterwards. I would be gone my the time that they decided to look in the most obvious spot. After packing everything that I would ever need and leaving behind anything that held no significance to me or could not be easily replaced, i put my treasured items in a medium sized ebony chest, that was charmed to shrink the moment I shut it. I placed the shrunken trunk in my pocket, and exited the portrait hole for the last time. In four hours time, I would be leaving hogwarts forever. I walked slowly to the great hall, running my fingertips along the wall. I would miss the castle. Not the students or the teachers, and most definitely not the headmaster, but the castle itself never harmed me in any way. I entered the Great Hall and scanned the room, and upon seeing who I was looking for, sat down beside Neville, one of my only real friends.

Neville cast a notice me not spell on the two of us, and we discussed the plan for the last time, just running over everything to make sure it ran smoothly. After much deliberation, the plan that we, Tom and I, decided on, was that I would be heading to hogsmeade with the two traitors, Ron and Hermione, like I always do, every Hogsmeade weekend. After about a half hour of milling around the shops, there would be a ‘sudden and unplanned’ death eater attack, where I would be ‘ambushed’ by four masked death eaters, Severus, Lucius, Fred, and George. They would cast some minor dark magic hexes towards me, but carefully missing hitting me, and grab and apparate me to Riddle Manor where I would meet up with Tom and a select few others to discuss the future and what role I would take in the up and coming Second Wizarding War. 

The entire plan was constructed so that no one would suspect that I, the Boy Who Lived (a lie), was joining the Dark side. By the time I finished eating breakfast with Nevill, everyone was only just starting to drift in to eat. I checked the time using a wordless tempus charm, and saw that it was only around 9:00 am. Only two more hours to go, before the plan would begin.

I sat and quietly talked with Nevill about random things until we were finished, before heading back to the common room to join Ron and Hermione, to prepare for the short trip ahead. As soon as the two were ready, we set off to the all wizarding village near the school. I was to meet the four outside of the Three Broomsticks at exactly 11:00 am, but saw Severus giving the signal for the raid to start, early. I guess the plan was happening sooner than expected. Now its time for my side of the plan to be put into action.


	3. A New Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be updating slower, due to a serious family medical emergency.

We appeared in a large multi windowed room that was painted in a forest green color, the light coming in through the windows making the walls almost glow. In the center of the room was a long mahogany claw footed table, with eight chairs on either side, and a single chair at the one head of the table. The table itself looked old, worn from time and usage, with little scratches and knicks, and sing marks randomly along the table. You could see little marks where a knife’s tip had been pressed into the table violently, with great force. The chairs were nothing short of magnificent, made of a black wood, with gold and silver inlay, and with snakes carved into them, enchanted to hiss. Each chair’s seat was a different color, and the one at the head of the table’s was Slytherin green. Draped around the back of that chair was a beautiful long, approximately twelve foot snake, colored an emerald green, as thick as a grown man’s thigh. She made a hissing noise as she noticed people in the room, flicking her tongue out to taste the air around the people. As Tom walked in, she hissed to him 

“Tom, who's that ssstranger with Dungon Bat and Pretty Man?”

I looked at Tom for comfirmation, which he nodded, and replied

“It iss okay, beautiful ssscalesss, I posssse no harm to your massster, not any longer. We are on the sssame ssside of the war now.”

“Oh, are we, now?” Tom answered back to me in english, with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. I nodded my head in confirmation, but answered out loud any way. 

“Yes Tom. I am on your side now and forever more. I have had enough of Albus Dumbledore’s manipulations in my life. I want to do things on my own terms, not his.” I finished, fire filling my Avada Kedavra green eyes.

“Then sit down Harry, we have much to discuss.” and with that, Tom motioned for me to sit at his immediate left, while Lucius sat down across to me. Severus was next to Lucius, and Fred was next to me. George was next to Severus. 

Three more wizards apparated into the room and immediately bowed. The taller man stepped forward and announced, 

“We are eternally sorry my lord, that we were late. We were held up at the ministry, some fool tried breaking into my office.”

Tom waved a hand to silence him. “All is forgiven this time, Rudolphus. Do not make me wait again.”

The man named Rudolphus sat at my far left, with a witch I recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange, sitting between him and Fred, in the only open chair on my side. The other man, still unknown, sat across from him, in the far right seat, next to George.

“Ahh, now that everyone is here, we can begin the discussion. First off, Harry, tell us why you are on the side of your greatest enemy, The Great Lord Voldemort.”

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, he was always fond of long winded speeches, even when he was attempting to murder me.


	4. The Past Part One

Chapter Three 

“Tell us your full story Harry. What caused such a sudden change in your personality” He pressed on again.

“Well.. It began when I was a little kid, you know? No more than two years old. After my parents died, i was put into the care of my horrid muggle relatives, under the assumption that they would take me in as their own.” I began my tale with a far out, unreachable look in my eyes. I was locked in the memories of my nightmare of a childhood.

“He assumed that they would care for me, take me in, treat me as another of their own child, but he assumed wrong. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, hated my mother, hated my father, and especially hated me. The same could be said for her husband. Those two will NEVER be family to me, blood relations or not. Anyway, Albus assumed the blood wards he cast on the property would work, he assumed that the Dursleys would care for me. He was wrong, very very wrong. They never cared for me, even the tiniest bit.” I drifted off, still lost in the haunting memories. If I had glanced around, I would have seen the shocked look on almost everyone’s faces, except for Fred and George, who already knew the truth. Rabastan was trying to console a furious Bellatrix, and Rodolphus looked contemplative. Tom’s face was as straight and blank as ever.

“I was beaten, and starved, every day of my life up until my 11th birthday, when the letters for Hogwarts started coming. I would do all the chores in the house, weed the garden, cook dinner, and never get a fresh bit of food or drink. Any food I did get, was stale, to the point of spoiled. And that was only never more that once a week. The only water I got was from a spigot outside, or from sneaking into the bathroom at night and drinking from the tap, terrified of getting caught. Did you know they were addressed to Harry Potter, Cupboard Under The Stairs?” I let out a self depreciating laugh. “I should have guessed even then that he knew. He always knew. After much struggling and fighting, I was allowed to go, since they really had no choice in the matter.”

“Going to Hogwarts was both the best and worst time of my life. I was naive, and believed that I could escape. Little did I know, the expectations that would be forced upon me the moment I accepted that letter. I was manipulated beyond belief. The headmaster made me hate the house that I should have rightfully been placed in from the very beginning. I told the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin, anywhere but there, so the hat placed me in Gryffindor. I regretted that choice every single day from there on.” I said with a grimace. I hated talking about my past, but I knew the truth had to be made known, even if just here, with these eight people. 

“At the end of the last school year, I overheard Hermione and Ron talking about how tired they were of pretending to be my friend, and risking their lives, just to spy on me for Dumbledore, and how that they were going to tell Albus, that if he wanted them to continue risking their lives, he would have to pay them more than what he was previously spending to bribe them.”

“After some digging, I found out that he was using my own money to bribe them. He bribed the entirety of the Weasley family, plus one Hermione Granger to spy on me. The only ones he couldn’t bribe, were Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Charlie found out, and immediately packed a bag and left, stating he would rather live with dragons than these people. Bill followed in his footstep soon after, seeking refuge at the Gringotts bank as a curse breaker. Percy couldn’t be bothered, and left to work for the ministry. Fred and George contacted me, leading to this conversation.”

“Fred and George helped me spy on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, and I found out that not only is he suppressing my magical core and abilities, he had bound my magical creature inheritance from me as well. All so I would be his perfect mouldable soldier”I finished with a scowl. I finally chanced a glance at Tom, and saw a deep look of contemplation on his face, swirled with furry and curiosity.


End file.
